Conventional static configuration systems of applications in a multiplatform environment require complicated manipulation to change the contents of configuration. Also, events cannot be grouped based on a service that an event provides.
To change configuration in a conventional multiplatform computing environment, users of such system need support from a system administrator who is skilled and authorized to reconfigure the system. Thus, users cannot efficiently utilize the system as they need. In cases of database manipulation, any portion of database manipulation requiring changes of the contents of system configuration must be handled by a system administrator as well. Also, in a conventional system using static configuration, it is impossible to group related events and process a group of events by one service.
Consequently, there is a need for a system and associated method to overcome at least one of the preceding disadvantages of current static configuration systems in a multiplatform environment.